Harriet Swenson
Madam Harriet Swenson (died between 2001 and 2007) was a pure-blood mutant, a relative to Bertha Swenson, and an avid genealogist. Not much is known of Harriet's early life, but as an older woman, she befriended the young mutant Roger Black during one of her visits to Markrivond's. After Harriet showed Black to her home, Black killed her. Because her butler Eli, was very forgetful, no one doubted that he did the crime. Biography Very little is known of Harriet's backstory, but it is likely she attended Superhero School. She is a pure-blood. She was a very old and wealthy woman who greatly enjoyed studying the history of her family, making her a confirmed genealogist. Smith befriended Roger Black, who claimed to be a bounty hunter, doting upon him to the extent of having an apparent attraction to him. While Black was visiting her at work, she took him to her house, Swenson Quarters. When she finished the tour, she caught a glimpse of the greedy red gleam in his eyes, which caused her "foolish smile" and obsessive admiration of the boy to momentarily falter. Two days later, she was found dead; a Death beam was the suspected cause of her demise. Black was never suspected; Smith's goblin butler, Eli, confessed to having brought a Mercury Flytrap home that he had forgotten to seal. Personality and traits Harriet was avid about her genealogy, studying it obsessively. She was also very proud, to the point that she never shared secrets with anyone she was close to. However, she was at times unintelligent, as she foolishly showed off her home to Roger Black, whose ancestors had lost Transylvania Quarters to the Swensons, nor that he was someone who would harm her to take the mansion for himself. Highly infatuated with Black's façade of a polite and handsome young man, Harriet was completely oblivious to the dark, greedy look on his face, until the last moment she saw him, at which even she could not ignore the red gleam in his eyes. She was also very conceited, and believed that she was a beautiful woman, something Lindsay Kellerman believed she was far from. Relationships Roger Black Harriet first met Roger Black when the latter was abroad seeking followers. Roger was a very handsome and clever young man. At first, he appeared to be friendly with Harriet, pretending to be a bounty hunter, flattering her, and making her feel pretty. However, it was obvious that he was kind to her only because he understood that she possessed Swenson Quarters, which he aimed to obtain in order to make it his home. When Harriet showed her living quarters to Roger, she saw a red and greedy gleam in his eyes; she initially thought it was just the light, realizing too late its true source. Three days later, Roger Black killed Harriet in order to take the manor via Death beam. Eli Eli was Harriet's butler, who was very elderly. Eli is likely to have performed most tasks typical of his paid occupation. Their relationship was one typical between an aristocrat and her assistant. After Harriet's death, Eli claimed responsibility, and as he was "old and confused", the government labelled Harriet's death an accident. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Females Category:Swenson family Category:Killed by Roger Black Category:2000s deaths Category:Deaths by Death beam Category:Pure-bloods Category:American individuals Category:Neutral individuals Category:Mutants